luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Sunflowerstein/Sunflower
"You plants are forgetting your number one line."' Sunflowerstein, various episodes Sunflower, better known as Dr. Sunflowerstein in Season 1, was the leader of the plants in Plants vs. Zombies Plush, until Episode 20 of Season 1. She came back on Episode 15 of Season 2. However, Royal Hypno Flower is the ruler now, considering Sunflowerstein being at the very bottom of the Garden Ops. She is also known to be Peashooter's love interest, much to the popular demand of the fans. Background Her past is currently unknown... Personality Sunflower appears to be very caring and considerate for the other plants, such as giving them water in "The Heat Wave". While it is true she has her smarts as well, it doesn't mean she was a doctor. She never was. Because when she finds the lab coat the zombies left for her, she dubs herself "Dr. Sunflowerstein" even if she never was a doctor. In this phase, she appears to be a little more smarter, albeit more lustful towards Peashooter as well, which causes some of the other plants to become more suspicious of her with the lab coat. After being knocked unconscious by Cherry Bomb, Sunflower was absent from Season 2 while resting in the Greenhouse. To this day she still regrets finding the lab coat in the first place. When Sunflower is demoted from leader to being at the bottom of the Garden Ops, she doesn't mind, as she wants to be a supporter to not only Peashooter, but to everyone as well. Episode Appearances In Episode 4 of Season 1, Sunflower is giving the plants water so they can stay hydrated. In Episode 6, Sunflower gets hit by a wrench. She doesn't say anything for the entire episode. In Episode 7, Sunflower gains her present personality. She claims her name as Dr. Sunflowerstein. She rides in a flying ship and fights Head Zombie. In Episode 8, Sunflowerstein teams up with Dr. Zomboss. In Episode 9, Sunflowerstein introduces Mr. Coconut (Coconut Cannon) as a new recruit. Then she saves Peashooter from Newspaper eating him, with the following sentence, '"NOBODY THREATENS THE LOVE MY LIFE LIKE THAT!" In Episode 10, Sunflowerstein knew the zombies were disguised. She KISSED Head Zombie'' in a way to taunt him. In Episode 11, Sunflowerstein and Peashooter go on a date. Sunflowerstein accidentally throws a card at Snow Pea, who is trying to interfere with the date. But then Sunflowerstein and Peashooter have... um... well... let's just say it's a type of photosynthesis. In Episode 12, when Sunflowerstein is about to get run over by the Ricktey Wagon, Doom-Shroom saves her. In the Plants VS Zombies Special, Sunflowerstein plays a hardcore prank on the Zombie crew. Then, the real monster gives Sunflowerstein some sort of... present. In Episode 13, Sunflowerstein sides with Chomper, Peashooter, and Paco to help defeat Head Zombie. They all have abilities, while Sunflowerstein can use her Solar Beam. In the Plants VS Zombies and Angry Birds crossover, Sunflowerstein encounters a pig named Dr. Pigsworth, who is a very big fan. Then after the battle, she ''KISSES HEAD ZOMBIE AGIAN. In Episode 13.5, Snapdragon is forced to set Sunflowerstein on fire by Arnold. In Episode 14, Sunflowerstein introduces Bonk Choy as a new recruit. Then after, Newspaper attacks Sunflowerstein, and Peashooter saves her. Like a... reversed deja vu! In Episode 16, Sunflower attacks a prinplup named Sir Pirplump with a PO - TA - TO. In Episode 17, Sunflower introduces Audrey the Chomper as a new recruit. Then, Snow Pea strikes again and knocks Sunflowerstein off a bush. Then, Sunflowerstein discovers snow. She figures these could be possible tracings of Ice Yeti. In Episode 18, Sunflowerstein gives Potato Mine a mushroom so that he can grow. Then, Head Zombie calls Sunflowerstein weak and promises to give her a pet shark if she hands over the brains. Then Sunflowerstein zaps Head Zombie with her Solar Beam. In Episode 19, Suunflowerstein introduces Hypno Shroom as a new recruit. Then, Peashooter explains his plan to Sunflowerstein. She likes it, and it works. In Episode 20, After the boss attack of Baron Von Bats, Due to a microchip attached in Sunflowerstein's coat, an hidden EEE throws an electric Pokemon at Sunflowerstein, activating the chip and brainwashed her. When she attempted to assult Peashooter' Bonk Choy manage to tangle her, while Mr. Coconut fires the cherry bombs at Sunflowerstein, causing them to explode and putting Sunflowerstein into a coma. In Episode 35, Sunflower returns, and is no longer under a coma. Quotes "You want Zomboss, you have to go through me!" "Come here Peashooter~" "I am not Sunflower, I am Dr. Sunflower Stein!" "Alright you got yourself a deal, shake my non-existent limb." "Okay, get to your positions!" "So, you ready for this? Remember to watch your Roots first, Pea boy~" "NOBODY THREATENS THE LOVE MY LIFE LIKE THAT!" ~Her most famous quote "Sorry, but support is not in schedule, k? But fire is in schedule." "Well for that I'm going to have to fire you, because-" "My hero~" "Going now." "Bring in Magnet-Shroom!" Trivia * Sunflowerstein was based off of J-Man's Team Fortress avatar; Dr. Sentrystein. * J-Man was also the inspiration for Burrito Shark. * She was orginally planned to leave until Episode 41 but she returned in Episode 35. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Plants Category:Garden Ops Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Sun-Producing Plants Category:White Z-Crystal Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Pure Good Category:Life Elementals